Separated
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Master Xan is after Chiro's Power Primate, and sends five demons to take over each of the robot monkeys to retrieve it! So Antauri has to fight each of his brothers just to save Chiro, even if it means doing it alone! Request for Skaternova! Chitauri!
1. Chapter 1

**Pikuro: Hello! This story is a request for Skaternova! I hope you all like it!**

**Gibson: Wow. So you're going to bury yourself in big chapter stories right before you start school. Excellent job, Pikuro.**

**Pikuro: Oh, be quiet! It gives me another reason to look forward to the weekend! Anyways, please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Antauri sat on the shoulder of the Super Robot. It was the middle of the night, and he couldn't sleep. Something felt wrong with the Power Primate. He shook his head. Everything in the city was peaceful now. The silver monkey gazed up at the stars. Still, something didn't feel right.

"Antauri?" Chiro asked, stepping onto the shoulder of the robot.

"Chiro! You should be asleep." Antauri replied.

"Why aren't you asleep, Antauri?" The teen said. Antauri sighed.

"Chiro, I sense something wrong with the Power Primate. I don't know what, but there is something amiss. I sense that something bad is going to happen."

"Something wrong with the Power Primate?" Chiro asked. "But Skeleton King is gone and everything is fine! How can something bad possibly happen?" Antauri shook his head.

"I don't know…but I want you to be careful." He said to Chiro. "We both should get some rest." Chiro agreed and they both returned to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Skeleton King." Master Xan said. "I certainly will not fail you this time." He walked over to a small pond containing five koi fish. Each one was black with a colored spot on its back. One spot was red, another one green, the next yellow, one blue, and the last one was white. They all swam about in a circle inside the pond filled with a small amount of corrupted Power primate.<p>

"I still serve you, even after your destruction. I will be able to take the Power Primate out of those filthy monkeys, and everyone will bow down before your command. All I need is the Power Primate from that young boy, and then you will walk upon the ground once again. Grant me your divine power!" Master Xan shouted. Then the koi fish swam into the air; floating about and ready to follow their owner's commands. Then Master Xan opened a portal to Shuggazoom, and the fish swam through heading straight for the Super Robot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! I got so many reviews for chapter 1! :3 Let's keep it up! Here's chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE! I give you a cookie!**

Chapter 2

It seemed that everybody woke up on the wrong side of the sleeping chamber. Sprx and Gibson were starting arguments about everything. LTERALLY! Of course, they wouldn't yell at each other for long. Nova was in a bad mood too, so she was able to get the two brothers quiet with just a look in the eye. Otto was just tired. Antauri knew that something was definitely wrong. They never had a day like this before.

"What's up with everyone today?" Chiro asked.

"I believe it's a disturbance in the Power Primate. It's connected to all of us, and now we're all a little on edge because of it." The silver primate looked up at Chiro. The teen nodded.

"Yeah, like THAT was useful!" Sprx yelled, "When do you ever use those tranquilizer darts?"

"You never know when you may need them, SPARKY!" Gibson replied.

"Well, they've been REALLY helpful! And DON'T call me Sparky!"

"I'm sorry I've actually tried to put something to good use!"

"And I'm sorry that you've been unsuccessful!"

"Well, what have YOU done to try to help the team? Play video games? Oh, wait, I know! Fly your ship around! That's been really helpful! We can easily defeat a giant monster by flying upside down and doing corkscrews!"

"Well, being the best pilot isn't as easy as it looks!"

"I'll try to keep that in mind!"

"Would you two SHUT UP?" Nova exclaimed. Gibson and Sprx gave each other one last glare before they would start arguing again in about five minutes. "Honestly, it's louder than a howling hopper sloth in here!" Nova put her hands on her head.

"What happened?" Otto said, waking up from a power-nap.

"I can't believe you slept through that, Otto!" Nova said.

"I've been really tired today." The green simian replied. "Everybody has been acting a little odd today. Something doesn't feel right."

"I sense it too, Otto. There's something wrong with the Power primate. We should further investigate this." Antauri said.

"There they go again." Nova said, pointing at Sprx and Gibson. The two monkeys were arguing again. "Would you both give it a rest?"

"I don't get it, Gibson! You make all this stuff and do all these experiments, and we never use them at all!"

"And what have you ever done, Sprx?"

"Well, I've actually used the stuff we have!"

"Yes! Like mixing my chemicals together and blowing up my lab!"

"Well…you're just useless sometimes!"

Gibson stood there silently and crossed his arms.

"Sprx!" Nova yelled, but Gibson stopped her.

"No, Nova. He's right! After everything I've done, I've ended up useless. Nothing I do ever helps the team. After all, nobody pays attention to my lectures, so those must not be helping the team. And I don't really use my chemicals to help either since they usually end up being used in a way that causes an explosion. I guess I'll just go to my room and try to do something to help." Gibson left the room in a huff. Nova then smacked Sprx upside the head.

"Can't you two just get along?" She asked. "Seriously, you guys always argue! When you do that, neither of you help the team!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Sprx said. "I'm just in a bad mood and sometimes I forget to think before I say anything! I'm sorry!" Then Sprx stomped out of the room.

"Honestly, you two!" Nova growled. Then she turned to the others. "Now what?"

"Maybe they'll cool down in a little while." Otto yawned.

* * *

><p>Sprx sat in a chair in his room and began to polish his magnets.<p>

"It's not my fault. Everybody has a bad day sometimes. We always fight and stuff." He grumbled. Then he looked up and noticed something. There was a black koi fish with a red spot floating above him. He stood up and walked over to it.

"What the…" He said. Then the koi fish launched itself at the red simian and stuck itself to his face like silly putty to a flat surface. Sprx struggled and tried to pull it off but it merged itself with Sprx and the red monkey fell to the floor. He got up slowly and rubbed his head. "What just happened?" He said. Then he paused and his pupils turned red.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Pikuro: Finally! Time for some action! I tried to make this chapter as long as possible to satisfy! But it's a bit forced. I'll have better stuff in the future. _Read and review_ please please please please please!**

"Okay, Otto, you go talk to Gibson." Nova said. "And I'll go talk to Sprx." Otto gave a salute and dashed over to Gibson's room right away. Nova walked slowly to Sprx's room.

"Sprx?" She opened the door and looked around. "Hello?" She noticed something wiggling in the corner. "Is that you? Sprx, come on out if you can hear me."

When she got closer to see what it was she gasped. It was Sprx, but in a different form. His eyes were red, he grew fangs, his magnets were out and they were glowing bright red. He stood up and lunged forward, trying to attack her!

"AH!" She cried out! Nova continued dodging attacks. Sprx had turned into some sort of monster. "Sprx! What are you doing? It's me, Nova! Snap out of it!" Nova called to him, but Sprx launched an attack from his magnets at her and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Nova!" Chiro thrust into the room to see Sprx in his monster form. "Sprx, what's wrong?"

The red simian went berserk at the sight of Chiro! He grabbed Chiro and pinned him to the floor! Then he placed his metal paw (which grew long claws dripping with ooze) on Chiro's chest. His claws punctured the boy's skin and he began to suck the life, and power primate, out of the young boy. But he only had a few seconds until…

"CLAW DISRUPTOR!" Antauri attacked Sprx and sent the red simian flying toward the wall. Sprx got up and growled. He stood on all fours like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey. Then the silver simian stood in front of Chiro, who was curled up on his side in agony. "Sprx! You're being possessed by something! Snap out of it!"

"GRAAAAGH!" Sprx leaped forward, no longer using his magnets, and tried to scratch at Antauri's torso, but the Silver monkey easily dodged these attacks.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri sent an attack that stunned the red simian long enough to deactivate his battery. Antauri caught his breath and ran over to Chiro. "Chiro! Are you alright?"

"I think I'll be okay." Chiro groaned. His shirt was stained with blood and ooze. The teen got up, using the wall as support. Then he looked at Sprx, and then at Nova. Otto and Gibson ran into the room.

"Great Scott! What happened in here?" Gibson examined the area. Otto just dropped his jaw in awe of the sight.

"Something happened to Sprx." Chiro said. "He turned into some sort of monster and attacked us."

"We have to take them to the med bay." Antauri said. Gibson nodded. Antauri grabbed Sprx and Gibson took Nova. Otto walked with Chiro.

* * *

><p>"This isn't good." Gibson said staring at the computer screen.<p>

"What is it, Gibson?" Otto said.

"Whatever happened to Sprx was…very unnatural. I'm picking up foreign substances in his body. He's turned back to normal, but…whatever made him behave that way is still in his body and can act up at any time. For now, we should keep him deactivated to be safe."

"What about Nova?" Chiro asked.

"She should be fine. She was just knocked out. She'll wake up in a few minutes."

"So, what's in Sprx's body that made him act weird?" Otto asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it, and none of our computers can identify it." Gibson rubbed his chin and glanced at the screen again.

"That's because it isn't a substance in his body." Antauri said. "His power primate is corrupted." The others gasped.

"So there IS something wrong with the power primate." Chiro said.

"Are you sure?" Otto asked.

"Yes, Otto. I'm afraid so. Whatever he turned into…tried to take the Power Primate out of you, Chiro. And now that Sprx was infected by this…corruption, all of his Power Primate is gone."

"So, something is trying to take away the Power Primate from us." Gibson said.

"We have to protect Chiro. And we all need to keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Antauri said to the team. Gibson and Otto nodded and they all left the room, none of them noticing a black koi fish with a yellow spot hovering above them in the med bay.

* * *

><p>"Antauri! Look!" Gibson pulled something upon the computer screen. "A silent alarm was triggered last night. Apparently something, or some things, entered the robot and got past our security systems!"<p>

"Why do we have a SILENT alarm? Before it was Sokko and now this." Otto said. Gibson thought for a moment.

"That IS a good point, Otto." The blue simian pulled a video onto the screen. It showed a group of black blob things entering the robot by phasing through the metal walls.

"So those things got in here and infected Sprx!" Chiro said. "Can you figure out where they are now?"

"I'm afraid not." Gibson took the video down and showed a map of the robot. There was nothing scanned.

"Well, whatever those things are, we need to stay as far away from them as possible." Chiro said. The others nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in med bay, the yellow koi fish had stuck itself to Nova's face and went into her body. She woke up and blinked, wondering what was going on. Then she saw Sprx unconscious on the med bay table next to her.<p>

"Sprx! Are you okay?" She said as she ran over. Suddenly her head was pounding and she closed her eyes. When they opened back up, her eyes were red and she pulled out her giant fists. Then she exited med bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rain began to pour outside of the robot. The city was quiet as the sky got darker and darker. The orange sunset was unable to be seen above the dark storm clouds.

Chiro jumped as a large clap of thunder echoed across the sky. He had to change out of his blood stained shirt and into a new one. The scratches on his chest weren't healing for some strange reason. The young teen headed back toward the command center with an uneasy feeling. The sounds of the storm outside weren't helping.

* * *

><p>"How are the scratches on your chest?" Gibson asked when Chiro returned to the command center.<p>

"They aren't really healing, but at least they aren't bleeding anymore." The teen sat down in his round chair.

"Just try to take it easy." Gibson went back to the robot's computer and tried to figure out what the mysterious objects that entered the robot were, and where they were located now.

"Have you found any more information about whatever intruded the robot, Gibson?" Antauri entered the room.

"Unfortunately, no." Gibson replied. I can't find any clues to where those black things are."

"Maybe someone should look around the robot for clues?" Otto suggested.

"I'm not sure. It wouldn't be wise to wander around the robot alone if these mysterious objects are after us." Antauri said.

"Well, if we see something, then we just run away!" Otto jumped off of his seat and dashed out of the room.

"Otto! Wait!" Gibson said, but the green simian was gone. Gibson sighed and went after him.

"Chiro…" Antauri said. "I'm very worried about you. Whatever these things are want to take over us simians and take your power primate away. If they do that, then you may…"

"It's okay, Antauri." Chiro smiled. "We'll stop them."

The silver simian didn't know what to say. He and the young boy grew closer over the few years that they lived together. Chiro was like a son to him. Antauri couldn't believe that Chiro was so calm about this situation…but it wouldn't be good to panic either. The mechanical monkey sighed and looked at the screen on the robot. There were no alerts or anything. All they could do was wait for something to happen.

* * *

><p>"Otto, we really need to stick together right now!" Gibson exclaimed as they walked through the hallways of the robot. "There's no telling when this threat is going to pop out of nowhere!"<p>

"You worry too much Gibson!" Otto replied. "The only way we're going to figure out what this thing is, is if we look for it!"

"But if we find it or it finds us, then it may end up taking over our bodies and we'll end up like Sprx!"

"Look, it's Nova!"

"Are you even listening to…wait, Nova?" The blue and green simians saw Nova walking down the hall.

"Nova, are you alright? You were hit by Sprx earlier, remember? Maybe you should take it easy." Gibson said. The yellow monkey kept walking down the hallway.

"Nova?" Otto said. He took a step back. "Uh oh."

"GRAGH!" Nova launched her fist forward. Gibson moved to the side and Otto jumped up in the air.

"Great! She's also been infected!" Gibson exclaimed. "But we have to protect Chiro!" He pulled out his drills. Then he examined the yellow simian. She was a bit bigger than Sprx's transformation. She also had fangs, but her giant fists were also claws that had spikes on the knuckles. The tip of her tail also had spikes. She lunged forward and pinned Gibson to the ground.

"Whirling destructo saws!" Otto slashed at Nova. She just launched a punch back, sending the green simian flying into the wall and leaving a monkey shaped dent in the robot's metal. Then Gibson tried to get Nova off of him, but she bit his arm off.

"Not again!" He mumbled. Then he sent his other drill at her but missed. Nova threw Gibson on top of Otto. Then she ran over to the command center on all fours.

* * *

><p>Chiro heard a growl and stood up. Then he gulped when he saw Nova in her new form.<p>

"Oh no." He whispered. Nova spotted him and ran toward him at an incredible speed. Chiro jumped and stood on top of his chair, trying to dodge her attacks. Antauri jumped in front of him and got out his claws.

"Chiro! I want you to run!" He said.

"Why? You can't hold Nova off on your own!" The teen exclaimed.

"Yes I can." Antauri said. Chiro didn't say anything back and ran to his orange tube.

_I can do anything…for my son. _Antauri thought to himself. Then he leaped into the air and slashed at Nova. The yellow simian drew back and roared.

"Nova, your mind is not your own. Snap out of it." The silver monkey said. His sister tackled him and he flew into the wall.

_I suppose there's no reasoning with her. _Antauri leaped forward and attacked Nova. She ducked down and tried to pierce his metallic body with her long fangs but Antauri was just able to dodge it.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri stunned the yellow simian. Nova roared and punched him with one of her large spiked fists. Somehow, Antauri's powers weren't as strong without all the Power Primate. Suddenly he felt a large shock in his robotic body! One of the spikes on Nova had punctured him and he was leaking oil. Antauri struggled to get up but Nova tackled him again. Then she tore through his body and tugged at the wires! The silver simian used his claws to push her off.

"CLAW DISRUPTOR!" He sent a surge through Nova's body, making her fall to the floor unconscious. Then Antauri crawled onto her body and deactivated her battery. Nova's body went back to normal. The silver simian cried out in agony as more oil drained from him. Then he lay on his side and blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh…where am I? What happened…someone's calling me?<em>

"Hello…Tauri…up…wake up."

_I recognize that voice…Otto?_

The silver simian opened his optical sensors and found Otto hovering right above him with his usual goofy grin.

"Oh goody! You're awake!" The green simian said. "You would not BELIEVE the fun I had! SERIOUSLY! Working on your new robotic body was like mechanic heaven! I was able to fully repair you and give you more oil and stuff! But your robot body is…AMAZING! The wires, the gears…" A tear of joy slid down Otto's cheek. "It was beautiful!"

"Otto, what's going on? Where are Chiro and the others?" Antauri sat up slowly.

"Oh, we're all in the med bay! Chiro came to find us after Nova attacked you guys, but we were unconscious because she got us too. When he woke us up, we ran over to see if you needed any help and you were knocked out but so was Nova…" Otto's story was interrupted when Chiro pushed the green simian out of the way.

"Antauri, are you okay?" Chiro asked.

"I'm fine, Chiro. And I'm glad you're safe." The silver monkey replied.

"I was so scared when we found you on the floor leaking oil and unconscious!" Chiro threw his arms around Antauri. "I didn't want to lose you again."

"It's alright Chiro." Antauri returned the hug. "Now, we have to stop whatever is causing all these problems."

"You guys go on ahead!" Otto got up off the floor. "I still have to fix Gibson's arm." He grabbed the metallic limb and tapped Chiro on the shoulder with it.

"Otto!" The blue simian exclaimed. "Quit fooling around!" Otto grabbed some tools and walked over to the med table Gibson was on and began working. Chiro and Antauri walked toward the command center to see if they could find any more information about the robot's intruder.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Finally I was able to update. It took me, like, FOREVER! DX Anyways, here's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Now, REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews! They make me feel like saying WHY WUB WOO! )^3^(\ Tee hee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I can't believe there is no sign of the location of whatever entered the robot!" Gibson typed at the computer furiously.

"Maybe they're ninjas!" Otto said with a smile.

"Ninjas? Really Otto?"

"Yeah, ninjas! That's why we can't find them."

"Then explain how they changed Nova and Sprx."

"Um…magic ninjas?"

"Well, we have to find whatever they are before they do any more damage." Antauri stared at the screen.

"But how?" Chiro asked. "We've done almost everything!"

"Well, we have to stay together, so we can avoid them striking us if we're alone." Antauri faced the others. They nodded. Gibson continued typing at the computer while the others watched, examining their surroundings for anything suspicious.

Then the storm outside caused a loud clap of thunder. The power in the Super Robot went out, causing the whole group to jump. Chiro stood up and felt around for anything. Antauri turned on the flashlight on his head. Gibson and Otto did the same. They looked around, the lights swimming around the room quickly. Then the power came back on.

"Wait! What is that thing?" Chiro pointed at a small black koi fish floating around up on the ceiling. It moved around in a figure 8 quickly.

"It looks like we've found our intruder." Gibson pulled out his drills.

"There's a powerful aura surrounding it. It feels similar to the Power Primate." Antauri got out his purple ghost claws. Otto turned his hands into saws and took a step back. The team watched as the fish continued gracefully swimming in the air.

"So what do we do?" Otto tried to whisper. "Do we attack it?"

"It may not be best to provoke this creature." Antauri replied.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait forever, we need to think something!" Gibson said quietly.

Just then the fish darted down, making the team jump back. Revealing the green spot on its back, it tackled Otto behind the chairs.

"Otto!" Chiro exclaimed, but Antauri put a claw in front of Chiro to keep him back.

"No Chiro!" The silver monkey exclaimed. "It's too late!"

Then the lights went out again and a deep growling noise was heard. Chiro cried out in pain as something tore into his flesh.

"CHIRO!" Gibson and Antauri couldn't see anything, but they knew exactly what was going on. Antauri closed his eyes and used the power primate to look around him. He leaped forward and tackled Otto, who had transformed into a monster state.

"Gibson! Grab Chiro and get out of here!" Antauri commanded.

Gibson turned the flashlight on his helmet. His jaw dropped as he saw Chiro on the floor curled into a fetal position. The blue simian used his jet pack to dart over to the med bay with the teen.

Otto was unable to be seen by Antauri's eyes, but the power primate in his brother was corrupted and he could see where he was spiritually. The silver monkey jumped and dodged an attack, allowing Otto to slide on the floor. However, the green simian was quick to act and slammed Antauri into the opposite wall with his tail. Then the green simian pulled out his saws, which were now black and dripping with ooze. He attempted to slice into Antauri's helmet, but the silver monkey held the weapon back with his claw. He pushed away but Otto just came back stronger! Soon a slicing noise was heard as the tip of the blade tapped Antauri's helmet. But then, Otto was sent back by something.

"SPIN SHOCKER!" Gibson winced as Otto cried out in pain hitting the floor.

"Thank you, Gibson." Antauri got up. But the green monkey did too. Gibson and Antauri stepped back as Otto, whose body was glowing from the previous attack, wobbled and lunged forward. His saws couldn't spin anymore, but he still had some energy in him. He sent his blades forward and Antauri blocked them by clawing back. Gibson jumped up and tried to knock Otto unconscious, but the green simian wrapped his tail around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Antauri!" Gibson strained. "Deactivate…his…battery!"

Antauri ran up the wall and clung to one of the pipes on the ceiling with his claws. Then he spun around and sliced into Otto's back. He ripped the battery out and Otto fell unconscious. Gibson was released and ended up gasping for breath on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Antauri ran over to his brother.

"I'll…I'll be f-fine…" Gibson stood up. "We have to go to Chiro. He was hurt very badly before." The two ran into the med bay.

* * *

><p>"He's lost a lot of blood." Gibson grabbed some medical herbs from a cabinet and placed them into a bowl of hot water.<p>

"Antauri." Chiro mumbled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm right here and I'm fine, Chiro. But you need to save your strength." Antauri took the boy's shirt of and gasped. Chiro's chest was coated in black and red gashes. (I won't go into detail here because you'll get grossed out.) Gibson placed a white cloth into the mixture and then he put the rag on Chiro's wounds.

"This should keep the scratches from getting infected and help ease the pain." The blue simian grabbed a sample of the ooze and tried to scan it in his microscope.

"How do you feel, Chiro?" Antauri held onto the teen's hand.

"I…I feel fine…" Antauri moved his other hand to Chiro's forehead. He was NOT fine. He felt hot.

"We have to stop these things before it gets worse." Antauri said to Gibson.

"Well, you may find this a bit disturbing." The blue simian said. "This black stuff is the same as the ooze from Skeleton King."

"So, apparently someone is trying to bring him back and use his power." Antauri guessed. Then he turned back to Chiro. "We have to stop them."

Gibson nodded and placed more of the treatment on Chiro's injuries. The two simians thought they were safe for now. The problem was another koi fish hovered above them. Standing above it you could see the blue spot on its back shining in the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Oh...my...GAWSH. That took forever to write! DX I don't know why though. I was at a loss for ideas. But at least I gave you guys something! Now you'll just have to wait in suspense to see what happens next! (Herp derp! I wonder what! :P) Now please REVIEW! Or else you will be attacked by MAGIC NINJAS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Slowly, the koi fish slinked to the ground. It moved and hid underneath tables and behind books, eying up its next victim. Suddenly it bumped into a book on the floor and knocked it over, making a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Antauri glanced around the room. Gibson turned around and examined the med bay.

"I don't see anything." The blue simian said in a hushed whisper. The silver monkey used his senses with the power primate and felt a nearby presence.

"Down there!" Antauri pointed at the floor. The koi fish was now in sight. "Attack it!"

Gibson fired an attack at the enemy and it went splat on the floor of the room. A black puddle of ooze with a blue blob in the middle was left.

"Thank goodness." Gibson sighed. But the two simians shrieked when the blob took form again and went after Gibson.

"Run!" Antauri exclaimed. The blue monkey did so and dashed into the halls of the robot, with the koi on his tail! The silver simian followed behind and tried to get the enemy.

The fish tried to strike from high in the air again and again, but Gibson slid across the hard metal floor in an attempt to escape the creature. Antauri tried to get a good shot at the koi fish but he couldn't do it without missing or hitting his brother in the process! The monster was too fast!

Eventually, the blue simian began to run out of breath. He couldn't keep running forever.

"AH!" The fish made its final attack successfully.

"Gibson!" Antauri stopped in his tracks and watched as the fish fused with the blue monkey. The silver simian turned around and ran into the med bay, locking the door behind him. A loud banging followed by loud growls and snarls went on outside. It was too late. Antauri was the only one left to help Chiro.

"Monkey doodle." The silver simian mumbled. Finally, whatever was out there stopped banging on the med bay door. Antauri didn't want to leave the room, but what choice did he have? He couldn't stay in there forever with Chiro. He used his ghost claws and phased through the walls. He looked around. It was dark, but he could sense a presence.

"_Hello Antauri…_"

The silver simian went wide eyed at the voice. It was deep and sinister.

"Gibson, if that's you, come out here this instant!"

"_I guess I could come out…if what I've become can even be called Gibson anymore…"_

"Gibson, your mind is not your own. We can find a way to help you turn back to normal."

"_Oh, but Antauri, you don't understand why I'm like this in the first place! You're so silly…"_

The silver monkey saw something in the shadows.

"So…what do you want from us?"

"_Ah yes…the power primate is a source of power…it's our energy. It's what gives us our ability to fight and so on and so forth. Of course…it can be used for more than just us."_

Antauri caught on quickly.

"What do you need the power primate for?"

An eye glistened in the dim light, standing out from the dark corner it was hidden in.

"_Skeleton king…"_

"He's gone…"

"_But we can still bring him back…we can bring anyone back. But only one person's power primate is strong enough and prefect for Skeleton King…"_

"Chiro…" Antauri muttered. "You will not succeed."

"_So you think…"_ The silver monkey took a fighting stance.

"How come you can talk and the others didn't?"

"_Well, I shouldn't brag, but I am rather intelligent. Or…I just didn't have an opportunity like they did…"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Open the door…" _The figure nearly growled.

"No…"

"_We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Antauri. Open the door…and I'll make it quick and painless for the boy."_

"No."

"_Then we'll do this the hard way…" _A large figure leaped out at Antauri, picked up the silver monkey and slammed him into the wall. It was Gibson, but his transformation was very different from the others. He looked a lot like his form when he was infected by the virus from Thingy, but he had ooze dripping out from several cracks in his metallic parts and his claws and fangs seemed even sharper. The creature roared as Antauri jumped out of the way of another attack.

"_OPEN THE DOOR!" _Gibson yelled as he swiped at Antauri's leg.

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri sent an attack at the enemy, but Gibson just shook it off and threw the silver monkey into one of the pipes on the ceiling, making it leak hot steam that caused the monster to snarl and step back.

"CLAW DISRUPTOR!" Antauri tried to scratch at Gibson, but the creature sat unscathed by the attack.

"Why are none of my attacks working?" Antauri said to himself as he climbed up on the pipes and tried to escape and make a plan up in the large pipe works. However, the evil Gibson began to climb after him. In an attempt to slow him down, Antauri cut another one of the pipes and it hit Gibson's head.

"_OPEN THE DOOR!" _The monster exclaimed as it tried to shake off the pain and dodge the hot steam spraying out. The pipes did some damage! Antauri sliced another one of the pipes, but this time Gibson dodged it successfully. After numerous tries, the silver monkey realized that the pieces were too small. Antauri ran for the end of a pipe and sliced it, but before making it to the other end, the evil Gibson snatched him up in one of his claws and slowly began crushing his body. Antauri cried out in pain.

"_Now, you have one last chance before I kill you and break it down myself! Open the door!"_

"NO!" Antauri took one of his energy boomerangs and tossed it, but Gibson just tilted his head to the side and cackled.

"_You missed…"_

"Did I?" Antauri grinned. They both looked up. The energy boomerang sliced the other end of the pipe placed directly above them. It broke loose and fell on top of evil Gibson, releasing the silver monkey from his grasp, all of them falling with a small thump, a large thud, and a BANG!

"Antauri…"

The silver simian turned around angry that he hadn't defeated the monster, until he saw that Gibson had changed back into his normal form.

"Help…me…" Gibson tried to climb out from under the pipe but with no success. Antauri ran over and saved his brother from being crushed.

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked. Gibson breathed heavily and fell to the floor.

"There's one more…"

"One more of what?"

"One more…of those…demons…" The blue simian tried to stand back up. "You…have…to stop it." Gibson fell unconscious. Antauri picked him up and carried him to the med bay. He placed Gibson on a table next to Chiro's.

"Antauri, what happened?" Chiro asked weakly.

"Gibson was infected. And he says there's one more." Antauri answered.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, Chiro. I fear for your safety. And wherever this last monster is…it may be after me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: DUN DUN DUN! It's updated! And I must say it was actually pretty fun typing this chapter! Also, there is a poll on my profile for the story I should write after this one! REVIEW PLEASE! Or else...I'll eat this donut! *nom* Oh, too late. Just review. ^U^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Power Primate was weakening. He could sense it. He didn't know what to do. He was the next target for those fish creatures. The silver simian sat down in the med bay. What could he do? He had to find a way to keep Chiro safe. But what if Chiro needed him? The boy was injured and a bit sick right now! He couldn't leave! But if he stayed, he may get taken over. What would happen to Chiro then? How could he protect his son?

Antauri sighed and began to meditate. Although the power primate was weak, he was still able to float. There had to be an answer. Suddenly his mind went somewhere new. It was a dark void. There, he saw a similar figure. It was Master Xan.

"Hello Antauri…" The face was hidden by a mask once again.

"Master Xan…what are you doing? You were dead!"

"No, we are always alive in the Power Primate. So, you defeated the Skeleton King…"

"Yes, we did! You and the others were wrong!"

"Or were we? There is a way for him to come back and then he shall rule!"

"No…he's gone…"

"For now, but once we have all the Power Primate corrupted, he will return once again!"

"You will not succeed…"

"Oh yes I will…"

Suddenly a jolt of pain went through Antauri's body. He went out of meditation and found that something was sticking to his face! The koi fish, with a white spot on its back, was trying to fuse with him. Antauri struggled and tried to break free, but suddenly everything began to go black. The silver simian's eyes went blank as he walked over to one of the med bay tables. His claws came out and lifted into the air. Chiro was on the table unconscious. He had no sense of the nearby danger. Suddenly Antauri screamed as he placed his hands on his head.

"NO!" He cried out in pain. His body began to glow and lifted into the air! Then his blue eyes turned green as energy released from his body. The koi fish lay on the floor dead. Antauri began to pant as he was lying on the floor. Even though he was completely robotic, he still felt pain through his body. He closed his eyes. Finally, it was over.

Then he heard a noise. He snapped one of his eyes open and found the koi fish was changing shape! The silver simian gasped as the fish turned into what looked like a combination of all the transformations of the other monkeys! It was a tall thin figure with long sharp claws (if anyone has ever played/heard of the game Left 4 Dead, they are like the claws on "the Witch") and spikes on its back and tail. It didn't really have fur but seemed to be formed from ooze, which dripped from its huge fangs. It growled and began to leap onto the table Chiro was on, but Antauri jumped over and grabbed the boy first! Then the monkey carried his son and they zoomed through a nearby vent to escape!

Eventually he made it to his own room. He set Chiro down in the corner and used his telekinetic powers to seal the vent they came out of. He ran over to the door and slammed it shut. Then Antauri stopped to catch his breath. What could he do? His body was almost crushed by Gibson's transformation, Chiro and the rest of the team were out cold, and this last creature was on its way to get Chiro right now! He pulled out his ghost claws and sensed where the monster was. It was walking out of the med bay. The silver simian tried to think of something. He phased out of his room and climbed up the walls of the robot.

The enemy creature made a weird gloopy noise as it walked down the hall. It sensed that the source of power primate was close by. Slowly it walked toward one of the rooms when suddenly…

BANG! A pipe fell from the ceiling! It fell onto the monster and stuck to the creature's head. It looked up and saw Antauri. Then it removed the pipe and tossed it back up at the robot monkey. It made a gurgling screech as Antauri dodged the attack. Then the silver simian jumped down and spun, using his ghost claws to make the creature spurt ooze everywhere. As it began to regenerate, he ran from his room and the enemy followed him.

Antauri formed crescent shaped energy attacks and threw them at the enemy, but they just went through its blob like form. Then the creature pounced and used its claws to slice Antauri's robot body open! The silver simian kicked and struggled until the creature was sent back with a hit in the jaw. Antauri got up and ran as quickly as possible toward the room with the neutron generator. There was oil leaking from his body and his energy began to run out. The creature ran into the room and lunged at him.

Antauri leaped out of the way and pressed all four buttons on the neutron generator.

_Danger! Neutron Generator overload! Commencing detonation sequence! _The computer said. Then the generator began to beep. The monster suddenly grabbed Antauri and used its claws to slash him open even more. It tore at his wires and other electronic parts as he cried out and tried to break free from its grasp! The silver monkey used his ghost claws to slash the monster away once more! Then he sealed the door to the room of the neutron generator and leaped through another vent. The generator exploded, but Antauri wasn't injured by it due to the vent being disconnected from the large pipe that had fallen on Gibson earlier. A large puff of smoke came from the room and a muffled screech.

"Finally…it's over…" Antauri sighed. But then he looked up at the door and saw the ooze creature break it down. The silver simian couldn't believe it! How did it survive? Then he heard another noise from the back of the room.

"Antauri?" Chiro was supporting himself on the wall and he was in hyper mode.

"CHIRO NO! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Antauri exclaimed. But the monster saw the boy and immediately jumped over to attack. The robot monkey tried to get up but he couldn't! There wasn't enough energy left in him.

"MONKEY FU!" Chiro released the power primate from his body and stopped the monster in its tracks. It began to dissolve.

_NO! _Antauri could've sworn he heard Master Xan cry out. But the creature was gone. Chiro, still weak, ran over to Antauri.

"Antauri, are you alright?" He looked as if he was about to cry.

"I'm fine Chiro…" The silver monkey said. He was glad that it was over. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." The teen wrapped his arms around his dad. "We have to get you fixed…Antauri?"

However, Antauri had become very dizzy. He ran out of energy, most of his robotic parts were ripped apart, and oil was spilled out of his whole body. He began to black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: A nice actiony chapter for da Chiro and Antauri sonfather fans! :P Lolz! This took a while to write but was worth it. The story's almost finished! I still have the poll on my profile for the next story, but I had to remove the crossover choice due to some issues lately. ^_^' But you can still vote for the other choices! (Give me a private message if there are any problems) REVIEW please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He should be fully functional again now."

_Wha…where am I? What's going on?_

"Good. I don't want Chiro to worry anymore."

_Those voices…they're familiar…_

"He's waking up!"

"Antauri, are you alright?"

The silver simian opened his eyes and sat up. He examined his surroundings. It was the med bay. Otto, Gibson, and Nova were standing close by ready to help.

"Antauri, are you okay?" Nova hugged him. "We were so worried! When we all woke up, Gibson told us about those weird fish things and… we were scared. Your body was so badly damaged."

"I'm fine, Nova. Where's Chiro?" Antauri said.

"He's in his room recovering. He's very sick right now, possibly a side effect of being attacked by those creatures, but he just needs to rest." Gibson said. "How did you defeat that last creature?"

"I didn't defeat it. Chiro did." The metal monkey said with a smile.

"Well, try not to work your circuits too much right away, but all your repairs are finished." Otto pat the second in command on the shoulder. Antauri thanked him and Gibson led him to Chiro's room, making sure that Antauri was really okay and fixed well. When they both entered Chiro's room, the boy was sound asleep. His skin was a bit pale and he coughed a bit. Sprx was sitting next to the teen's bed, in case the boy needed anything. Antauri was glad that the battle was over. Chiro would be fine, and the Power Primate was back to normal.

"He's been asleep the whole time." Sprx whispered before exiting the room.

"Good." Antauri replied. He turned to Gibson. The scientist just smiled and nodded. Then he left too. The silver monkey sat by Chiro's bedside and began to meditate. He felt the void once more.

Suddenly he began to see flashes. There were the koi fish again! They swam elegantly in a circle, but then combined and flourished into a sea of beautiful colors. But the sights all faded when Skeleton King's laughter was heard. The reds, greens, blues, and yellows became sickly pale greys and browns; black and white. Antauri felt chills and shook his head. Then he broke out of meditation. Chiro was shaking his shoulder.

"Antauri?" He said.

"Yes Chiro?"

"Oh, good, you're okay." The boy coughed and pulled his covers closer.

"How do you feel?" Antauri asked.

"A bit sick, but I'm just glad we don't have to face those monsters anymore."

"Me too, Chiro, now you must get some rest."

"It's nothing a bit of Nova's soup can't cure."

The silver simian ran his fingers through his son's hair and smiled.

"Thank you, Antauri. You really protected me from those things."

"I should be thanking you, Chiro. You saved us all. The whole planet. You saved my life. You saved the team. You even saved the Power Primate."

"But if you didn't save me and keep me safe until I did, I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"You're right." Antauri nodded.

Chiro coughed again and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Antauri."

"I love you too, Chiro." Antauri watched as his son fell asleep. He sighed and sat on the bed. That was quite the adventure, but now they could get back to relaxing again. It seemed like things would be peaceful in Shuggazoom. The storm had cleared and the silver simian ley down next to Chiro. Then he fell asleep as well, both of them resting in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: So... after eagerness to finish the last chapter, and a bit of a debate of whether or not to let Chiro and Antauri say they love each other, I finished! Don't worry, the whole "I love you" thing at the end is a fatherson thing (I have to tell myself this. Sorry.).**

**Sprx: *pouting***

**Nova: He's mad about the poll for the next story. XP**

**Pikuro: Ah, yes! That's right! The Gibson centered story is the winner of the poll! ^w^ And don't forget to REVIEW! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but there wasn't much I could think of to add to it. ^_^' So, here's your request Skaternova! I hope you enjoyed it! =*U*=**

**Another thing, the reason why the last chapter of Separated is out and not my new story is because 1. I need a title for my new story 2. SOPA and PIPA. I really hope they don't pass! So I'm giving you all the last chapter now, and I'm probably gonna wait until the 24th or something for my new story. See ya later! Pikurosonai00 out! PEACE!**


End file.
